Carlos and Katie Oneshot collection
by BigTimeCrush
Summary: <html><head></head>A series of Smutty/fluffy and straight up sexy one-shots including Carlos and Katie</html>
1. Opening statement

_**CARLOS AND KATIE ONE-SHOT COLLECTION**_

Hey Rushers :) I just wanted to let all of you know I'm in the process of making a Carlos and Katie one shot collection because well they're one of my favorite characters to write about! But I just wanted to ask all of you, so leave me a review helping me solve my dilemma. See I kind of wanted to incorporate some sexual innuendo inside my fanfic's but not in all of the chapters. So should I just make all of them a teen rating or should I change the rating to M and just put some T rated chapters into it? If I decide to put some more mature content into some of the chapters then this story will be under the M rating of Carlos and Katie! So let me know. Peace, Love and BTR 3


	2. My Favorite Girl

**Hellooooo my beautiful Rushers :D! This is Longggggg over-due I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here's the first one-shot that I have!**

Katie's POV

"Katie! Have you seen my red and yellow striped tie anywhere?" Carlos hollered

"The one you wore to my cousin's wedding?" I called right back

"Yeah that one"

"Top drawer, right in the front" I shouted from the kitchen preparing my usual toasted bagel with cream cheese, along with my hot coffee to sit down for breakfast.

Carlos walked into the kitchen all dressed up to go to work. Black dress pants, an off-white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and his red and yellow tie hanging over his shoulders. He walked over to me, fumbling with it.

"Um, Katie, can you…" he asked, obviously having trouble with his tie

I took the two ends of his tie and looped it around and securely fastened it. Honestly, he can do everything else, but know how to tie his own tie.

"Thanks babe, what would I do without you?" He smiled

"Well-" I was cut off by him gently pressing his soft, sweet lips against mine. He let go after about three seconds and compressed his forehead to mine.

"I'd be totally lost" he answered for me.

He walked over to the counter and grabbed a plate and two slices of toast, preparing himself his usual peanut-butter and jelly sandwich and coffee.

I went over to the table and sat down, trying so hard not to turn red, from my blushing. Carlos and I have been living together in New York City and have been married for six months, but he still had the power to make me giggle uncontrollably like a seventh grade girl, and make me melt with his charm. The six months that we've been together have been the six happiest moths of my entire life. He is the best husband any girl could ever wish for, he's not demanding at all, respects and treats me like a queen and he loves me unconditionally, even during the times where I can be a little bitchy, and that comes a bit more often than I'd like. Plus, he knows how to cook and he sings beautifully, I mean, how sexy is that? No other guy on this earth can compete with my Carlitos. Carlos is six years older than me, but in our world, age is only a number. Carlos is my brother's lifelong best friend, so we've known each other for the longest time, and got married just a year after my brother and his wife, Jo got married. Kendall wasn't too happy about me marrying a guy a lot older than me, but he knows Carlos and he was happy I was marrying him, instead of a person he and I barley knew. He was 27, a co-manager at the Bronx Zoo and I was 21, a senior at Columbia University, majoring in Business Law. He finished preparing his breakfast and sat down with me and started munching down on his sandwich.

"Hey Carlos, you got a little…" I grabbed a napkin and reached over the table and wiped off a little peanut butter that stuck to his lip.

He chuckled. "Thanks, sorry you have to deal with my cave-man like eating habits."

"Hey you can tolerate my PMSing, I think we're good." I smiled

He laughed and went over to the sink to wash his plate. I walked over to him and pushed my back against the counter.

"So how are things going at work?" I asked casually, as a starter question so I can ask him what I really wanted to ask.

"Pretty good, oh man, speaking of which, honey I know it's been a regular thing lately but I have to take the later shift today." He said

"Oh, it's ok, I get it." I said looking down, trying hard not to look too disappointed. My question was actually if he wanted to go to dinner tonight, but I guess those plans aren't going to happen.

He turned to me and dried his hands.

"Katie, I know with both of our schedules being so jam packed lately, we haven't really been spending much time together since, well, since our honey moon, but once things simmer down, I promise, you're going to be my number one priority." He smiled warmly.

I giggled, that smile could really make anything better.

"Agreed!" I said leaning in to give him a kiss. "But who says we can't have some us time right now?" I said slowly pulling on his tie, grinning against his mouth.

He inched closer and wrapped his arms around my torso, pushing me against the cold counter. I moved my hand up to his face and cupped his cheek, gently caressing it. He parted his lips and ran his tongue over my bottom lip, taking short breaths as we continued kissing.

Though we were interrupted by a loud beeping coming from Carlos's front pocket. He took out his phone and groaned. "Uh, I'm sorry love, but duty calls."

"It's ok, at the rate we were going at, I'm glad your beeper cut us off" I winked at him

He chuckled. "C'mon I'll walk you out."

He locked our tiny apartment and we quickly kissed before parting ways into the vast land that was New York City.

Carlos's POV

I arrived at work on time and prepared, as usual. It feels good to work in a place with so many kids. I love kids and I hope someday, when she's ready, Katie and I could have one or two. It's great to have parents come up to you and tell you what a great business you help run, which is one of the many perks of working here, you rarely see an unhappy face. Things as always were going smoothly, so I really don't know why my boss, always wanted me to take the later shift, he's not the only one with a life. As the day went on, I filled out numerous amounts of paper work and hired new workers; I finally decided its three pm, so I'm taking a lunch break. I grabbed my lunch that I packed and sat down in my office. I heard a knock at the door; I looked up and saw James, my co-manger standing at the door.

"Hey buddy, you mind if I have lunch with you?" he asked

I smiled up at him, from my desk. "Not at all, grab a seat!"

I opened my bag and took out my BLT wrap and looked deeper inside and saw a chocolate brownie. Aw, Katie probably put that in there, what a sweet wife.

"Man, I hate working so late all the time!" I said bitterly taking a bite out of my wrap

"Well, then why do you?" James said also taking a bite out of his baked ziti.

"A Guy needs to pay his rent somehow, and support his brilliant wife who's in an Ivy League school and has to work to 5 times a week."

Katie needs to pay off her student loan by working in a department store, but it isn't enough, she doesn't know that I do this, but I put 25% of my earnings into her student fund. I don't want her to worry so much about money, but she'd be so mad if she found out I was helping her out. It's a pride thing with those Knights; Kendall's the exact same way.

"I understand that, but you have been working like a dog, non-stop, you really should spend sometime with that young, pretty wife of yours, trust me when I say that family is the most important thing right now." He said

James was about two years older than me and he married his pretty wife Rachael, about seven years ago and in that seven years, they've had two kids, a boy and a girl, Brandon, the oldest who was 4 and Natalie who was 2, they were both extremely cute kids, Katie and I have met them before and they're so sweet and well-behaved.

"James I would love to stay at home with her, but how can I when we live off paycheck to paycheck, and I was really hoping we could save up to buy a house, you know if we have kids some day."

"Here, I'll talk to Mr. Rocque about giving you a raise, but right now, if you keep blowing her off like this, I don't think you have to worry about saving up for a house, so you just take the rest of the day off."

"Oh no way, I've already told Mr. Rocque I'd stay the whole day." Mr. Rocque was our grumpy hard-ass of a boss.

"Hey, you let me take care of earth butt, I'll cover for you, now are you going home or not?"

I checked my watch, 3:45 pm. Katie's probably home by now, she doesn't have to work today. I thought to myself, I could either stay here for 5 more hours or I could go home to my lovely wife.

"You know what, you're absolutely right James, Katie's my main concern now, so I'm going home, thanks again buddy!"

"No problem, no go."

I got in my car and started driving home, through all the tedious New York traffic and arrived home at around 4:30.

I opened the apartment door. "Katie" I called out

"In the kitchen" she called back

I took off my jacket and settled down my things and looked at Katie who had her back turned and was washing something in the sink. Her long hair was tied up and she had on small jean shorts and a tank top, because it was a pretty warm day and its way hotter in our apartment than it is outside. I half-smiled, damn did she look good in those tiny shorts. I've known Katie since she was little and watched how she transferred from a cute petit little girl to such a gorgeous woman, with a rockin' ass. Oh sweet Lord, she gets me going, she's so perfect, how did I get so lucky. I slowly approached her from behind and wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek. She turned her head, without turning her entire body and kissed the side of my head, interlocking her fingers with mine, around her small waist.

"Wow, Carlos your home early, I thought you had to work late today?" she said turning her head back to the pile of dishes in the sink.

"I did." I said tightening my grasp on her. "But I came home early, I missed you too much" I said giving her a peck on her cheek

She chuckled. "Oh did you?"

"Of course I did" I moved my mouth to her smooth neck and kissed it. "I missed your voice, I missed your face, I missed everything" I said in between kisses

I spun her around and leaned her back against the counter. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her forehead against mine.

I held her close and traced my hands down her waist and on to her curvy hips and slowly pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Katie's POV

That one kiss was enough to make me feel like a stupid 19 year-old again, I had that same feeling of my eyeballs rolling into the back of my head, and the feeling of wanting to melt in his arms. Gosh, why does he have to be so damn sexy? I let go.

"Wow Carlos, it seems like you've had a pretty good day." I joked

He laughed and brought his mouth back to mine. Our make-out session quite similar to the one we had this morning, only a lot better, I knew when ever Carlos was in the mood. We continued to kiss, our tongues playfully battling for dominance, I felt his right hand going lower and lower, until he had a handful of my ass in the palm of his hands. A soft moan erupted from my throat; Carlos knew my weak spots, I broke apart from him and tapped the side of his face.

"What the hell, what has gotten into you" I couldn't help but laugh.

My husband smiled at me. "Baby, you just drive me crazy" he said lifting me onto the counter. I fumbled around with his tie pulling him in closer; he pressed his stiff abdomen against the counter and resting his hands on each side of my legs.

"You have just grown up so much, I remember you as an adorable, little 11 year-old, now look at you." He said

"Yeah I know, Santa finally brought me my curves" I joked

He laughed softly. "Hey you were always so beautiful, but I'm not complaining that I get that lovely ass all to myself." He sighed into my lips

"Oh so is that what won you over, my ass?" I smiled slyly

"Nah, what really won me over was your maturity, you've always been so intelligent and cunning, it's such a turn on, very sexy." He rested his hands on my thighs and kissed me again.

"Really" I smirked, playing with his tie. "Well, with my research with foreclosure in the suburban areas of Long Island, I'd say that…." I said in a low voice, making him want it

"Oh my lord, stop" he grinned into my mouth.

I brought his body closer to mine and wrapped my legs around his waist, straddling him. He placed his hands on the counter and parted his lips, which brought a in a hot-minty breath of air into my mouth. I slowly slid my tongue into his mouth, and swirled it around in unison with his; I could tell I was hitting his sensitive spots, because of the gorgeous sighs he made. He lifted me of the counter without breaking apart our kiss and carried me off to our tiny bedroom. He kicked open the door, and rested me on the bed, he shut the entrance to our room and sexily climbed on top of me, and began to caress my cheek.

"You don't know how long I wanted you Katie" Carlos sighed into my lips, his breathing increasing. His hands pressed against the mattress, my arms wrapping around his shoulders as he leaned in to kiss me again. I grinned as Carlos began to run his tongue over my bottom lip, I slipped my hand over to his head, my fingers in between his beautiful dark hair and opening up my mouth to let him take over from there. I felt one hand go underneath my back and the other go lower, to my waist. No way was I going to let this evening go to waste, it's been too long since we've last made love to each other. I felt his hand tug at the hem of my shirt, and with one motion, he slowly slipped it off and threw it to the floor, revealing my entire, upper body to him, which was only covered by my black, lacy bra. It was nice to feel a cool breeze against my bare chest; I continued to kiss him, my right hand, caressing his soft cheek. His left hand which was under my body and on my back, started to play around with the hook on my bra, with one snap he removed my bra, completely exposing my naked chest to him. He let go of our kiss and looked at me with those tormenting, innocent eyes, which was enough for me to well up with tears.

"Baby, I love you so much" I said, trying not to let my emotions get the better of me

"I love you too Katie." He said tracing his finger over to my eyes, rubbing away the stray tear. "I'm sorry baby, I've been ignoring you so much, I hate myself for that." He said with his eyes getting all misty

I cupped his cheek and smacked my lips against his, loudly. "No you haven't, I know you have to work, I think you're the best husband any girl could ever wish for, I know you've been using some of your paychecks to help pay off for my college fund."

"You-you have?" Carlos stuttered "Honey, please don't be angry with me, I know you like doing things your own way, but I did it because I care about you." He said with tears slowly rolling down his soft caramel face.

I smiled at him. "I'm not angry, I think that's the sweetest thing, you're so amazing babe, I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you."

"Yes you do don't say that, I love you Katie."

"I love you too Carlos" I said bringing his mouth back to mine.

Carlos eased up his tension and moved his right hand over to my breast, cupping it and lightly stroking it, which also eased my tension away as he rubbed my chest.

Carlos's POV

Katie's beautiful creamy white skin was too much for my lower half to handle. I smiled down at her, for Katie's beautiful body never ceased to amaze me. I smiled at her, leaning into her neck where I planted small, sweet kisses, then moving down to her collarbone, and then finally to her chest. Katie closed her eyes and leaned her head back when I deliciously kissed the tight skin of her breast with my wet lips. She pulled me in closer to her as I took in more of her beautiful chest, soaking it with warm, wet kisses. I became a little more aggressive with my kisses, as I nipped at the smooth skin, and sweetly biting down, making her moan softly

"Ngn… Carlos" She said cupping my face and bringing it back to hers.

"You're gorgeous babe" I moaned into her sweet, tender lips moving my hands down to her jean shorts unbuttoning them promptly, unzipped them and pulled them smoothly down her legs and down to her ankles where she kicked them off to the ground. I smiled down at her amazing body, only covered by a small pair of lacy black and white panties. She smiled back up at me, putting both hands on my shirt.

"You're way too hot to be wearing all that clothing." She whispered sexily, tugging at my tie and easily removing it. I laughed under my breath and let her undress me, my member growing harder by the minute. She traced her hands slowly down my shirt and quickly unbuttoned it; I shrugged out of it and threw it to the floor to the pile of clothes that was forming at the side of our bed. She smiled slyly at me not wearing anything underneath my translucent, white dress shirt; I had a feeling that tonight was going to be a good one. I rubbed the side of her thigh easily and she roughly tugged at my belt and without difficulty, unlooped it and unzipped my fly. I slid my pants down to my ankles and kicked them off, our nude, sweaty bodies pressed up against each other, only covered by a thin line of fabric that was our wet underwear. Knowing how wet Katie was turned me on even more, feeling my groin lay against my tight boxer briefs, beginning to throb erratically with all of the excitement going on. I inched my body closer to Katie and planted a sweet kiss onto her wonderful mouth, parting her lips as I slid my tongue into her accepting mouth. She wrapped her arms around the small of my back and brought my body closer to hers, every inch of our heated skin was touching. I felt her heartbeat in harmony with mine as did our breathing, increasing as we got closer. I felt my lower half throbbing, feeling so uncomfortable and feeling the need to get inside her. She let go of our kiss, and looked deep into my eyes.

"It's ok, I need you babe" she said kindly

I nodded and smiled back leaning in to kiss her tantalizing lips once more. She gently moved her hand to the hem of my boxer briefs, and slowly slipped it off. With every small touch, I sighed aloud into her lips feeling so sensitive to the slightest bit of skin to skin contact down there. Katie moved her hand back as she smiled down at my lower half and moved her hand to my face kissing me on my mouth. I traced my hand all along her inner thigh, slowly and swiftly moving to the hem of her panties and slipping it off. As of now our bodies were entirely naked, not one little barrier separating us. Our erratic throbbing rhythmically beating together, as our breathing rate evolved into short staccato breaths, readying ourselves for what was about to come.

"I'll be gentle." I sighed

"I know you will" she said softly

"Whenever your ready babe." I said sweetly. She looked at me with those big brown eyes and nodded, moving her hands onto my head.

I slowly steered myself into her, as she tensed up the slightest bit, her fingers tightly wrapped around my head, her fingers interlocking in between my hair. I leaned down to kiss her lips softly, as I bucked my hips and powerfully thrust into her. Breaking our kiss, Katie jerked her head back and breathed greatly, moaning softly as she did. Both of us not having the pleasure of doing this in a while came as a little bit of a shock, but I eased her anticipation as much as I could by lightly kissing her nose and cheek repeatedly. She slowly moved her head back to its original position and pressed her forehead against mine, taking slow, deep breaths.

"You ok?" I breathed heavily, not wanting to move until she was ready

"I'm ok, you can move babe." She said planting a small peck on my lips.

I began steadily rocking my hips against hers. I adored this feeling of being so close to her, I adored her. My hips moved faster, picking up momentum, making me bite my lip in pleasure, trying not to blush. Katie relaxed a bit as I alternately kissed her neck, and chest gently sucking and nipping at the firm, smooth skin. I continued thrust my hips into her, she began to take it all in, as she let out an audible moan, her fingers playing around with my hair. I brought my face closer to hers, our noses touching, rubbing against each other, as I felt myself coming to an end. Her legs spread out a little more, and her tiny body shook as I thrusted myself ruthlessly inside of her. Katie groaned aloud as our body movements became more changeable and without warning my body had reached the point of no return. I rested my forehead on top of hers, as she parted her lips, welcoming mine with satisfaction. We came together, grasping onto each other, her fingernails digging into my lower back, making me howl the slightest bit in pain

"Sorry" she chocked out

"Don't worry about it" I said in between breaths

Our lower halves were brutally bucking wild, she rode out my aching cock beautifully, which made me cry out in ecstasy as did she. In just a few seconds of that wonderful elation, I couldn't take much more, with one more powerful thrust, I dislodged my member from her, collapsing on top of my wife, onto my forearms, making sure my weight doesn't crush her small frame. Both of us were sweating significantly, and our breathing was slowly returning back to its normal rate. I lay my damp cheek on her soft yet stiff breasts, my hand gently stroking the sides of her torso. I looked up at her, her head laying back, and breathing heavily, with a smile on her face. With all the strength I had left in my tired body, I motioned myself up to her lips and kissed them gently, cupping her face. When I let go, I gazed at my beautiful wife, her forehead had a slight gleam to it and her innocent dark brown eyes. They say a picture speaks a thousand words, but Katie's beautiful face, spoke a million. I smiled down at her as she did at me.

"You're amazing Carlos" she said lightly touching my face.

"So are you Katie, so are you." I responded with one last sweet kiss that replayed our entire night in those final three seconds of bliss. She parted from my mouth and began to stroke my damp neck and chest, smiling as she did. I looked down at her gorgeous bare and tired body, cuddled up against mine, as we shared the afterglow of our amazing night.

"I'm glad you came home early" she whispered

I laughed softly. "So am I"

**Hey, I hope you guys liked my first chapter! Another one-shot's on its way! Hatersgonnahate! I did my best :) I hope it was worth waiting for!**


	3. Young and full of running

**Another Carlos and Katie one shot guys :D Enjoy! This whole chapter goes out to my lovely sister a.k.a bigtimerushlovers, thank you for letting me use your brief little idea into one of my stories! Read some of her stories guys, they're actually pretty good XD! **

**Rated M for tragedy and cursing**

Carlos's POV

"Bye mama, I'll see you soon, don't worry…" I said giving my mother another endless hug as I was about to board my plane on my one month trip to Spain.

"_Ay, mi bebe va a estar fuera por mucho tiempo…._" she sobbed in Spanish over my shoulder. She really couldn't express her emotions in English, so she usually spoke or yelled at me in her native language.

I was going away to Spain to visit some of my father's family. I never got to meet them before; my mother said I've only been there once in my life, when I was three. I obviously can't remember what happened fifteen years ago, but my mother told me that I loved it there; she said I was my grandma's special helper in the kitchen. Although I do remember my grandma, _mi abuelita_, she was so cute, she always treated me like royalty and she always sent me the best gifts on Christmas. I haven't seen her since then, but I always talk to her on the phone, I teach her a bunch of English words. Plus when I go there I can spend some guy time with just me and my dad. Not that I don't spend time with him here, but my younger brothers always take up so much of his time. When we're in Spain I'll get to experience a whole new kind of culture, and maybe meet a cute girl.

"Mama, I'm going to be fine, Papi's already in Spain, he's going to pick me up as soon as I land and I'm going to be back before you know it, ok?" I replied to her in English trying to calm her down. I pulled her off me gently and used my thumbs to wipe away the tears from her eyes. I smiled at her as she did at me.

"Oh Carlos, I know your going to be fine." She sniffled "I raised my first baby to be responsible" she pinched my cheek

"Mom…." I groaned, slightly chuckling as I pulled her in for another hug. I kissed the side of her head and held her close.

"I'm going to miss you" I muffled, resting my head on her small shoulder. I pulled away and looked at her.

"I'll miss you too _hijo_" she said quietly, tears rolling down her face. I felt bad leaving my mom; she's never been apart from me for this long. But a guy's got to do, what a guy's got to do.

I kissed her on the cheek, grabbed my luggage and headed to board my plane. I turned back at her, continuing to walk, I saw her small figure getting smaller and smaller as I walked farther from her. I turned my head back and looked at the floor, fighting back the stinging tears in my eyes, I was really leaving.

Katie's POV

"Ok Katie, this is your stop" my brother Kendall pulled up at the entrance of the San Diego airport.

"Thanks bro, do you think you can give me a hand with my luggage?" I asked him getting out of the car.

"Sure sis, no problem" he got out of the car and opened the trunk. He struggled with my two suitcases

"Holy shit Katie…" he groaned, forcing to two heavy suitcases out of the trunk of his car. "How much stuff could you pack into these two tiny carry-on bags?" He dropped it to the floor

"You've been hanging around mom way to much." He said huffing.

I laughed under my breath. I was going away to Italy for 2 weeks on a student exchange program, where I'd stay with and Italian family and get college credit, since I'm going to be a freshman at Syracuse University in the fall. Of course my grades were great, but this would put me over the top and the thing with me was, I always s had to be the best, at everything.

"You big baby, it's not that bad" I said easily lifting my heaviest one over my shoulder and smirked at him

He rolled his eyes. "What ever, hey you have everything?"

"Yes"

"Passport, medical records, birth certificate, tampons…"

"Oh my lord Kendall calm down" I laughed loudly

"Uh, I'm sorry Katie, but I'm going to Miss You." He said pulling me in for a hug. "I can't believe my baby sister's going away for two weeks."

I rested my head on his chest, since he was about a foot taller than me. "Kendall, I'm going to be fine, I'm staying with a really nice family, who's going to take care of me, and I'm 18 I can look out for myself you know?"

He looked down at me and smiled. "I know you can, plus mom told me it's a family of all girls, so I wont have to worry all too much about some perv filling you up."

I playfully shoved him out of our brother-sister hug. "Kendall"

"What, you know how foreign guys are with American girls, they think all you guys do is ride poles and wear clothes that would fit a four year-old."

"You're insane, and I'm going to be fine, I took martial arts when I was a kid, I know how to handle jerks, freaks and assholes." I said striking a karate pose for him.

He laughed. "Alright, but if I see you throwing up every morning, I'm taking the next flight to Europe and kicking that Italian bastard's ass"

I rolled my eyes, he's so overprotective, but he's my brother so I have no choice but to put up with it. "Ok, ok now would you just give me a hug so I can leave already?"

He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. I pressed the side of my face into his chest and squeezed him tight. Even though he's a pain in the ass, I love my brother, he's my best friend. I fought back the urge to cry, I've never cried in front of anyone before, not even my mother. I didn't want people to think I was a little baby, because that's what I always was, the baby of my family, the one who always needed to be taken care of, but not anymore, I don't need anyone looking out for me. Kendall kissed the top of my head and let go.

"I'll miss you kid" he smiled

"I'll miss you too bro" I picked up my stuff and headed for the entrance door

"Remember, just because drinking's allowed for teenagers in Italy, doesn't mean you should." He called out

I laughed under my breath, wow; he's such an idiot sometimes.

Carlos's POV 

I waited patiently on line, for the plane to finally let passengers on board. SMACK!

I felt someone bump into me, a woman, my papers and passport colliding in with hers.

"I'm so sorry" I said apologetically, helping her pick up her mass amount of stuff that was spilling out of her suitcase

"Its fine" she said, frantically collecting her things

I looked up at her, who was still facing the floor. Wow she was pretty, about my age I would say, long, light brown hair, a little on the short side and huge brown eyes. She was wearing a tight light blue t-shirt with a leather jacket and ripped, light blue skinny jeans, as well as a black beanie. She was very, very pretty.

She looked up at me; I fought the urge to blush right in front of her.

"Umm, do you need some help with your stuff?" I asked a little intimidated

"No thanks, I'm good" she said zipping up her suitcase, which looked like it was about to explode again.

I chuckled at her huge travel case. "You got enough stuff in that carry on?" I joked

Obviously she didn't find it very funny, because she kinda frowned. "Yes I do, now if you'll just excuse me, I have a plane to catch…. Thanks for helping me with my stuff." She said as she walked away

I glanced down at the floor and saw a wallet. I picked it up, must be mystery girl's. I would have called out for her, but she was long gone. I opened it up and saw her passport, ticket, and driver's license. Oh no, this was too important for someone to lose, I had to find this girl. I looked at her driver's license… Katherine Knight…. Ok Katherine, looks like you're going to be running into me again.

Katie's POV

I felt a pang of guilt come over me as I waited on line to board my plane. I shouldn't have been so rude to that guy; he was nice enough to help me with my stuff. I smiled as I thought about him more, he was pretty cute, really nice complexion and such white teeth; must be a Latino, I've always had a thing for them; they're so fiery and passionate.

"Next please" said a lady at a desk

I opened up my purse, only to find my ticket and passport were not there. I anxiously searched throughout my bag and found nothing. Oh fuck, please don't tell me I lost it….

"Next please" the woman repeated

I walked up to her, nervous. She looked up at me. "Tickets please?"

"Ma'am I-I don't have my ticket…"

"Sorry lady, if you don't have your ticket, I'm afraid I can't let you on this plane" she said monotone

"No you don't understand, I dropped my stuff, my tickets got lost and I really, really need to get on this place."

"Sorry doll face, I can't let you on without a ticket…"

"No, but-but…"

"Hey honey…" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me, I whipped my head around, it's mystery guy.

"Hi miss, I'm so sorry for my girlfriend's absent mindedness…" he chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and turned to me.

"Better watch where you put you stuff next time." He said handing the woman my ticket and his. Holy shit, thank goodness he found it.

The lady scanned it quickly without any expression on her face, and handed it back to mystery guy.

"Thanks darling" he said thanking the grouchy lady and walked into the hallway, with his arm still around me. As soon as we were out of sight, I shoved him off of me.

"You jerk, how dare you put your fucking arm around me, who the fuck do you think you are." I spat

He scoffed. "Um, I think I'm the guy who just saved your ass out there, I didn't have to go looking for you, I could have easily missed my flight, it's a good thing your on the same one as me, but I just helped you out, and you have the nerve to freaking yell at me like that?" he said loudly, slightly hurt

I looked into his deep brown eyes; I shouldn't have yelled at him like that, why I always have to yell at people like that.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have screamed at you like that"

"Damn right, just be more careful with your things next time…" he said handing me my wallet and walking into the plane.

I threw my head back; once again, I fucked up big time. I went into the plane and searched up the aisle for an empty seat. I suddenly saw one, next to the Latino guy. He probably doesn't want to acknowledge me right now, but I had no other options. I plopped on the seat next to him, he turned to me.

"Wow Katherine, you can't seem to stay away from me can you…" he smirked

I rolled my eyes, and suddenly whipped my head in his direction. "How do you know my name?" I asked a little anxious

"When I found your wallet, I looked at your driver's license and it said Katherine Knight, so again you're welcome Katherine." He said turning away

"Katie…" I said quietly

"What?" he asked Turing his head back into my direction

"Katie, I go by Katie, no one calls me Katherine anymore, not even my mom…" I repeated, it was true, my whole family and all of my friends have been calling me Katie since I was a little girl, I sometimes didn't even respond when people called me Katherine.

He smiled. "Well then Katie, I'm sorry if I was being rude, are we cool?" he asked offering his hand

I looked at it and then back at him. He really is a nice guy. I shook his hand. "Yeah we're ok" I bit my lip

He smiled "I'm Carlos"

"Nice to meet you Carlos" I smiled at him more, we held our gaze for a good 15 seconds, before we turned away and gosh did those 15 seconds feel nice.

I heard the plane taking off, Oh my gosh, this is my least favorite part of a plane ride, I hated taking off, it made me so freaked out at how fast the plane was rolling, I usually had to hold my mother's hand whenever this happened, but she wasn't here, so I was even more nervous. I held on to the arm rests and started to take in deep breaths, but it wasn't good enough. I almost jumped at something touching my hand.

I turned to my side and saw Carlos holding my hand. "Don't worry your going to be fine." He cooed

His voice was very calming. I squeezed his hand tightly, as the plane went higher and higher, the feeling of his hand was so still, even better than my mother's.

"_Ok passengers we've reached a constant altitude and there seems to be no signs of turbulence, so you are free to move around the plane"_ I heard the pilot say

I loosened my grip on Carlos's hand and let go. "Thanks" I said

"No problem, my brother, goes through the same thing" he smiled

I tuned away and grinned. Why does he have to be so cute? He's got such an angelic, sexy voice, that was just so lovely to listen to.

Carlos's POV

We were cruising for about an hour and I still haven't said more than two words to Katie, well two words that I actually wanted to say. Damn, she's beautiful, a really nice girl, once you break the ice. I really should get to know her, even if we won't see each other again; it's nice meeting new people.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut of at the plane shaking. I braced myself on my armrests as did she putting her hands on mine again.

"What's going on?" she asked panicky

_Folks, I'm sorry we're experiencing some unexpected turbulence so just remain calm, your pilot's trying to fix it." _I heard the co-pilot say

I was getting worried, but not as worried as Katie was, I saw her huffing and puffing as if she were about to pass out.

"Shush, Katie, its ok its ok, the pilot says he's going to fix it" I rubbed her back hunching her over, trying to calm her down.

She looked at the floor. "Carlos…"

"Yes"

"Do you know the song Edge of Desire, by John Mayer?" she said breathing heavily

I thought to myself, my younger brother's a big John Mayor fan, so of course I know that song. "Yes, I do…"

She looked up at me and right into my eyes "Can you sing it for me?" she breathed

"Katie… I'm not…." I tried telling her I'm not that much of a singer.

"I could care less, I just need to hear that song, it calms me down… please" I said as she braced herself and shut her eyes.

"Ok, ok… I'll try my best…" I held on to her bring her closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder, rubbing the side of her arm.

Katie's POV

_Young and full of running  
>Tell me where's that taking me?<br>Just a great figure 8 or a tiny infinity_

_Love is really nothing  
>But a dream that keeps waking me<br>For all of my trying  
>You still end up dying<br>How can it be?_

_Don't say a word, just come over and lie here with me  
>'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see<br>I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe  
>There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me<em>

_So young and full of running, all the way to the edge of desire  
>Steady my breathing, silently screaming,<br>"I have to have you now"  
>Wired and I'm tired<br>Think I'll sleep in my clothes on the floor  
>Maybe this mattress will spin on its axis and find me on yours<em>

He sang to me in the most beautiful baritone voice I've ever heard. He legitimately had the voice of an angel. I wanted to stay in this position forever, no matter how uncomfortable I felt; I wanted to listen to Carlos's gorgeous voice every minute of the day.

I eased up my tension and held on to him as he sang more for me; I smiled as I heard him hit all the right notes correctly and so melodically.

"_Folks, I'm sorry, there's nothing much we can do__, I'm sorry…... it's been real"_ I heard the pilot say

I started crying, right in front of Carlos, something I've never done in front of my own family, I did right in front of a complete stranger. But this stranger's the last person I'm ever going to see. I knew what that meant, we're not getting out of this, we were going to die, the plane's about to crash, I could feel it.

Carlos stopped singing and rubbed my leg. "This is it" he asked in a whisper, the blood draining from his face.

I took his hand in mine; I felt the plane shaking more and more. "I'm glad I met you Carlos…"

He looked right at me and smiled warmly. "Me too Katie…" he kissed my hand

The plane hit its breaking point, it stared to plunge south. We both grabbed onto each other for dear life, holding onto each other in out last minutes here on earth.

We heard a mesh of screaming and crying from the other passengers, Carlos and I were the only two that were silent. I glanced at Carlos, who was facing the opposite direction. I looked at his face and regretted all the mean things I said to him. I regret not getting to know him more, the only thing I knew about him was his name and that he had a great voice, but its not enough, I wanted to know more, I needed to know more.

Without thinking I turned his head to face mine, took his beautiful face in my hands and crushed my lips onto his. His lips were soft and warm; we broke apart after three seconds and looked at each other. Both of us were speechless, I felt the plane going down faster and faster. He grabbed the back of my neck and brought his mouth back to mine. I lightly touched his face and parted my lips, I felt his tongue ran over my teeth and collide with min, rhythmically swirling throughout my mouth. I held on to his face tighter and we kissed deeper and more passionately. I didn't break apart for one second, my last moments as Katie Knight were with Carlos…

**Sorry I had to make it sad guys, but I liked it and I hope you did too!**

**Like I said I'm not going to make every story end with sex**

**That could get a little boring, but a majority of them will contain a bunch of fluff :P R&R Please review :) **


	4. Something always brings me back to you

**Hey guys another Carlos and Katie one-shot, this time it isn't told from anyone's POV and this time you will see some slash ;) R&R **

**So sorry I haven't been updating, but its summer vaca for me now so I'll be posting up stories more frequently now :D**

July 8th, 2011, otherwise known as Katherine Knight and Kyle Rackover's seven month anniversary.

Seven long months to this day, of hand-holding, passionate kisses and _I love you's._ Those seven months had made seventeen year-old Katie, the happiest girl in the world. The couple never left each other's side, they couldn't spend one minute without each other's touch.

Though those seven month's weren't so fortunate for everyone. Seventeen year-old Carlos Garcia had been in a state of undisclosed depression ever since Katie had gotten her first serious relationship.

Carlos had a secret he had been keeping from Katie; he was undoubtedly, madly and completely in love with the girl. The two had been best friends ever since the sixth grade, when she saved him from a week's worth of detention for putting a push pin on his English teacher's seat. But ever since she and her boyfriend Kyle had been dating, he wasn't sure of his feelings for her; that it may be more than just a friendship to him. He never told her, or his best friends Kendall, James and Logan for two reasons. One, Katie is Kendall's twin sister, so he didn't think that Kendall would appreciate one of his best friends picking up his sister. The other reason was Carlos didn't want to ruin the wonderful friendship the two had built over the past five years by declaring his love for her.

Kyle wasn't Katie's first boyfriend, but it was her first _serious_ relationship, where things went a little farther than just a peck on the cheek. The couple spent hours on end talking on the phone about how much they missed each other whenever she left his apartment, or he lefts hers. They made out in one of the private tents Mr. Bitter's has kept outside and every time they left each other's side, they always had to end it with an "_I love you baby_." _I love you,_ the three words Carlos hated hearing most of all; having to hear the girl of his dreams be in love with a guy who hasn't known her, her whole life, a guy who didn't spend time listening to her emotional problems, a guy who hasn't seen the thing she only did once in her lifetime, cry.

Katie is a very headstrong young lady, and is the youngest member in her family, so in order for her to gain respect from anyone, she feels she has to be tough all the time, and never show feeling for anything. But she did cry once; when she broke her leg skate boarding. It was in the ninth grade, when the two of them were showing off their skills on the half-pipe. It was Katie's turn; she lost control of her board and went flying, landing directly on her knee, which bled severely. She tried her best to be strong, but failed at the fact that Carlos had watched her mess up. But Carlos never held that against her and he took care of her those few months she had her leg in a cast.

And to know that Kyle never went through the joyful, tragic and fun times that the two of them had gone through, made the Latino sick to his stomach.

Carlos sat in his empty apartment, on the couch, staring at the blank TV screen, which had been his daily routine for the past five months. The only time he got up was to go to work at the studio alongside Logan, James and Kendall in their band Big Time Rush, also known as the reason why he and the rest of the gang moved to L.A.

The three boys had definitely noticed a change in his behavior; Carlos hadn't been his usual insane, yet lovable being in quite some time. His best friends tried to get him to participate in things he usually loved doing such as pranking their boss, Gustavo, going down to the local rink to play some hockey and they even threatened to throw away his sacred helmet if he didn't get off his butt. But none of those tasks worked; Carlos still remained his depressed, vacant self, which was now his permanent character.

"Dude, c'mon, this is the fourth time you've bailed on us!" said Kendall standing in a row with James and Logan, dressed in their old hockey uniforms, holding their personal hockey sticks, all dressed up for a day at their local rink. "What's up?" Kendall asked with a bit of concern in his voice,

Carlos shifted the slightest bit on the orange couch, looking down at his blank phone screen, pretending to read a text, not wanting Kendall to think he was bailing for a dumb reason.

"I'm just not feeling too well" mumbled Carlos, his head down, and eyes locked on the screen of his phone, not making eye contact with the rest of the gang.

Logan walked around the coffee table and plopped down on the couch right next to Carlos.

"You catching a fever there buddy?" asked the brunette raising the back of his hand to feel Carlos's forehead in an attempt to check to see if his best friend had a cold

Carlos lightly touched Logan's hand and brought it down back to its stationary position. "Um, no it-it's not that….." said Carlos turning his head away from Logan, in a sure fire attempt not to look any of his team mates in the eye.

"Well then what is it?" asked Kendall, with a fragment of annoyance in his tone, seeing as he had been frequently losing their two-on-two matches, being the only one to verse Logan and James.

"I-I just have a headache…" muttered Carlos, now twiddling his thumbs, sitting there awkwardly, not giving his best excuse on not going to the rink with the rest of them.

"C'mon guys leave him alone; if he wants to stay at home then let him!" Said James enthusiastically, nudging Kendall's side.

Carlos smiled, relieved that James was on his side. He looked up at his teammates and gave them a look of agreement. Carlos whipped his head in Logan's direction. "You guys should probably just go without me; I'll be fine if I just rest up a bit."

Logan sighed deeply and turned to Carlos. "K man; whatever you want, we'll be back soon to check up on you!" said the smart boy, patting his best friend on the shoulder, giving him a smile and walking over towards the exit of their apartment.

"Yeah, when we get back, we'll tell you all about how Logan and I kicked Kendall's scrawny ass…" James called out from the door, throwing his head back in an energetic laugh."Again!" smirking at Kendall.

Kendall pushed James out the door and pursed his lips, irritated. "Yeah, we'll see whose ass gets kicked _this_ time Diamond." Kendall said assertively

"Ok guys, save it for the rink!" complained Logan hanging his head down and with one push, motioned Kendall out of their apartment. He popped only his head into the apartment. " Feel better bud!" Logan called out to him one last time and shut the door.

Carlos sat in the vacant apartment by himself; the room was profuse with a haunting silence, the only noises coming from the elevator across the hall and the creaky floors in the apartments above them. Carlos leaned back and looked up at the lofty ceiling, slumping as he did. His brain buzzing with perplexed thoughts on his real feelings for Katie.

A part of him wanted to be happy that Katie had finally found someone she truthfully cared for. But another part of him couldn't help feeling enraged and jealous at how in love she was with her new boyfriend. She hadn't even noticed a change in Carlos's behavior; she was too busy in her world that revolved around Kyle. Not only had Carlos's actions had changed, Katie's did too.

She was no longer her tomboy, sneaky, yet intelligent self anymore. She traded in her favorite hoodies for jean jackets and low tank tops, her skinny jeans for mini skirts and her sneakers for flip flops and heels. She always curled her hair, instead of leaving it natural, and wore tons of make-up, covering up that pretty, angelic face for the past seven months; her grades started slipping, and she never had time for her best friends anymore, all she had time for was Kyle. Carlos clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tight, trying to hold back his anger, seeing how much Kyle turned Katie from his best friend into a complete stranger. The two friends never hung out like they used to anymore, she was almost always out of the house and they probably haven't spent some_ real, one-on-one_ time together in the past two weeks.

Carlos's chocolaty brown eyes started welling up with tears, thinking about how he lost his best friend to a total stranger. He swung his legs over onto the couch so he can lie horizontally on his back, thinking maybe he should just sleep off the amount of resentment and hurting he was feeling right now.

He took his I-phone out of his pocket and raised it up, eyelevel to look at his screen. His background was a picture of him and Katie at the beach, taken about a year ago, just when they moved to California. The picture was shot from the waist up, only seeing her dark blue bikini top and his shirtless upper body. She had a huge smile on her face, her arms wrapped around Carlos's abdomen, and his arms around hers, squeezing her tight, kissing her on the top of her head, since she was about two inches shorter than him.

"_No one can love you as much as I do"_ Carlos mumbled to himself, feeling a single hot tear, run down his cheek. He placed his phone on the counter top and shut his eyes, hoping that someday he can deal with this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katie and Kyle walked down the hallway of where his apartment, 3K was, his arm around her shoulder, smiling into her ear, lightly kissing it. Katie held him close, wrapping her arm around his waist, giggling at the wonderful contact Kyle was making. They had just returned from a romantic dinner he had set up, calling in for a reservation ahead of time, to celebrate their seven months of being together.

Kyle scrambled inside his pockets for his keys, taking his arm off of Katie's shoulder. As soon as he found the right one, he unlocked the door stretching his arm out, allowing her to walk in before him. Katie blushed and stepped into her boyfriend's apartment, Kyle following her in, flicking on the lights to his empty apartment. There was no sight of his parents or his brother, it was Friday, so Kyle's little brother Spencer probably had a soccer game, so they were all most likely there. Katie stood in the middle of his apartment, setting down her purse on his coffee table, smoothing out her black dress that rode up 3 inches above her knees complementing her body, accentuating her curves quite nicely. Kyle shut the door behind her, placing his keys adjacent to her purse, sneaking up behind her. Katie jumped a little, surprised, but smiled easing into her boyfriend's arms, wrapped around her waist, kissing her neck gently.

"Katie, I love you." He said softly into her ear. Katie smiled and turned around, swinging her arms around his neck.

"Love you too Kyle," she whispered, leaning up tenderly pecking him on his lips.

He took her hand in his and led her to the couch. The two sat down, Katie smoothing out her dress, Kyle turned to his girlfriend and rested his hand on her knee. Katie scooted over closer, their bodies touching and cupped her hand around his neck.

He smiled and gently kissed her again, pulling her in closer by her waist, tightening his grasp on her. Katie deepened into their kiss, Kyle running his tongue along Katie's bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. Katie gave in and parted her lips, as Kyle began to dip his tongue into her mouth, slowly leaning on her, scooping her legs so she could lie beneath him, as he came on top of her.

Katie began to squirm a little, feeling a bit uneasy at how fast Kyle was going. She swallowed hard, trying to go along with what her boyfriend was doing. He arched up on his forearms as he moved his mouth down to her neck, gently moving her hair away, so he can gain better access to her creamy neck.

Her breathing started increasing, she never had someone touch in such a way and she wasn't sure if she liked it too much. Of course they made out all the time, Kyle always felt her up, but it was in a place where they were obviously unaccompanied, but people were still around them, either outside or in a different room. This time, they were in his apartment, by themselves, _alone._

He continued to suck on her neck, as his hands moved to her thigh, under her dress, rubbing her thigh, as he moved her dress up more, almost revealing her black panties. Her heart started to beat faster and fast and his other hand moved up and onto her breast, cupping it, gently squeezing it.

"_Kyle_…." She sighed aloud, raising her and Kyle up, to sit normally. She pulled the bottom of her dress a little down, and smoothed her hair. Her heartbeat was slowing down and took deep breaths, trying to settle down her nerves

Kyle looked at his Katie confused. "Katie, are you ok?"

She didn't answer right away; instead she looked at the ground. She knew what Kyle wanted, and she didn't blame him for wanting to, a lot of her friends started having sex just two months in their relationship, five months earlier than her relationship with Kyle. But something in her conscience was keeping her away from it.

"Look babe….. I know you want to…. B-but…." Katie managed to choke out, running her fingers through her light brown hair, which was a little stiff from all the hairspray.

"Katie, I don't understand…. What's holding you back?" he asked with concern, putting two fingers on her chin, raising it up so they could look at each other face to face. He rested his hands back on the couch

"I-I'm just not ready…." She said, her face heating up, turning red with a mixture of embarrassment and grief.

"Honey, we-we've been going for so long…. Don't you love me?" he mumbled

"Kyle… how could you say that?" She said a little hurt that Kyle would feel that way. "Of course I love you, you know that right?"

"I'm not so sure…." He said turning away

Katie stood up. "You think just because I don't want to have sex with you yet, I don't love you? How could you even…." A huge lump in her throat started to form, stopping every word she wanted to pour out.

Kyle also stood up and faced his girlfriend. "Katie, you and I have been dating for seven months now, it's only natural for me to want to have sex with you!" he said, his voice rising.

She put her hands on her hips and looked him in the eye. "I understand that, but you have to understand that I'm not ready, it's going to take some time for me,"

"And how long is that going to take?" he asked

Her bottom lip started to quiver, as she looked up at Kyle with sad eyes, she couldn't believe that she would have to have sex with him to prove to him that she loved her. She wanted to feel comfortable doing that kind of stuff with him, but she didn't feel like she knew him well enough to be that open. She always imagined that her first time would be with someone that was the love of her life and her best friend. She didn't want to give her virginity away to just anyone. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Katie, where are you going?" he asked disappointed, slumping a little, his arms dangling at his sides.

"Any where but here…" she answered angrily and upset, opening the door and shutting it right behind her. She proceeded down the hall way and into the elevator.

She pressed the button for the elevator to come up, waiting just ten seconds before the sliding doors opened; she stepped inside, being the only one in the elevator. She pressed the button for the second floor and waited.

Tears started pouring down her face, leaving most of her eye-make up on her cheeks, but she didn't care. All she cared about right now was getting home. How could Kyle even think to pressure her into something she wasn't comfortable doing, and then making her feel bad for not doing it. Ever since she was thirteen, she imagined loosing her virginity to someone she was totally in love with, and that would also be someone who would be her security blanket to fall back on. She loved Kyle, but she wasn't _in love_ with him, she'd been fooling herself for seven months, she was blinded by his handsome face. Right now, she wasn't even sure to go back to him; all she wanted was to forget this whole thing happened.

The doors opened, she stepped outside and walked down the hallway. She reached into her purse, looking for her keys, finding the right one, and roughly opening up the door. She stormed into the apartment, and threw her purse on the counter top. She walked towards the couch and jumped, almost screamed, not noticing Carlos sleeping. She caught her breath and smiled, seeing the Latino sleeping so peacefully. She crept up quietly behind him, trying to make as little sound as she tiptoed in her black pumps, kneeling down so she faced the back of his head.

Carlos fidgeted in his sleep, softly sighing as he turned his head. Katie quietly laughed quietly; she rested her fore arms on the arm rest of the couch and started playing with his hair. Carlos squirmed more, letting out audible grunts. She giggled as she moved her hands onto his shoulders.

"_Carlosssss… wakey-wakeyyyyyy_….." she cooed into his ear, picking at the lint on his grey t-shirt.

"Not cool James…." He said groggily, blinking a few times, turning onto his stomach so he could face who was behind him. "You know not to wake me up when I…." he looked up and saw Katie, chuckling as she saw Carlos's surprised face.

"Sorry buddy, I couldn't help myself." She said; her voice smooth as velvet.

Carlos chuckled and rose up onto his forearms, and raised his body so he could sit up. Katie slinked over to the couch and sat down next to him, her knee slightly touching his.

"So, you-you're home early…." He said a little nervous, for this was the first time Katie and him had been together alone.

"Yeah…." She whispered, turning her head away from Carlos's, feeling the lump in her throat forming again, as she recapped what occurred a couple of minutes ago.

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out why Katie, was so distant all of a sudden. "Something wrong?" he asked politely

Katie's eyes began to burn, her face starting to swell up as she turned to Carlos, placing her hand onto of his. "Promise you won't tell?" she whispered

Carlos nodded yes, and looked deep into her big, brown eyes, concerned that his best friend was so upset. She took a hold of Carlos hand, looking down at it, fidgeting around before uttering a word. She took a long sigh and looked back up at him.

"Kyle and I went out today, you know to celebrate our seven month…" she started, keeping an even pace with her breathing.

"Uh-huh"

"And…. We went back to his apartment….no one w-was home…." She said, trying to control her emotions that were spilling out. Her eyes began to water as she continued on. "He-he, wanted to _do it_…. But I-I didn't want to…. You know… I-I _couldn't_" she cried out leaning her head onto his shoulder softly crying, hot tears spilling onto Carlos's grey t-shirt.

He pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around hers, holding her as she cried harder onto his shoulder; he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head, rubbing the sides of her arm. Carlos hadn't seen Katie like this in a long time, if Katie was crying, then she was truly hurt and upset.

"I'm sorry Katie, I'm so sorry…" he whispered, comforting her, trying to control the urge to go over to Kyle's apartment and pound him right in the gut, for pressuring Katie into something she wasn't ready for.

"Am I stupid, for not wanting to?" she muffled, turning her head so her ear was to his chest, as she sniffled trying to calm herself down.

He let go of her, Katie lifted up her head and sat up normally. "Katie, you're not stupid, you know you're not, he's the one who's stupid, for making you do something you're not emotionally ready for." He said, with a sorrowful gaze, raising his hand up to touch her face, wiping away the stray eye make-up that accumulated under her eyes.

Katie looked down at the floor, finally regaining control of her emotions. She sniffled and turned to him. "It's not that I'm _not ready_ to have sex…. It's just that…"

"Just that what?" he asked anxiously, placing his hands back on the couch, waiting for her answer.

"Just that…. I'm not ready to do it with him." She said staring into his innocent eyes, her pain quickly melting away at Carlos's pure gaze.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked now paying very close attention to what she was going to say.

"I mean that, I want to lose my virginity to the right person…. Someone I can trust and really love…. I mean I love Kyle but….. It just didn't feel right…" her voice trailed off at that last part and turned her head away from Carlos.

They both sat there in an awkward silence. Carlos didn't know what to think or say, he was shocked by Katie's answer. _"I want to lose my virginity to the right person."_ What did she mean by that? She says she's ready to have sex, but just not with him. Then with who?

Carlos put his hands together and looked down at the floor, could she be implying that she wants her first time to be with him? No it couldn't be… could it? Carlos turned back to Katie who was looking at something on her phone. With two fingers on her jaw line; he reached over to Katie turning her face to his. He wanted to make the most out of their time alone together.

"Well, I don't want your day to be a total loss." He said softly, smiling.

Carlos stood up and offered a free hand to Katie. Katie looked up at him, a little confused, but took his hand anyway, and she stood up facing him. Carlos grabbed the remote for the stereo, and in a split second, the quiet apartment transformed, hearing the soft piano play of Sara Bareilles song "Gravity".

"What's going on?" she giggled, smirking up at Carlos.

Carlos looked down at her lovingly, his hands finding their way back onto Katie's shoulders, gently kneading as he kissed her head adoringly. He took Katie's hands and whispered into her ear

"Come and dance with me…" as he lured her around the coffee table and to the middle of the apartment.

He brought her body close to his, one hand on the small of her back and the other holding her hand in his, slowly rocking back and forth in sync to the soft ballad. Katie felt so comfortable with Carlos, the two had been best friends for such a long time, and he's been through it all. Even through some of Katie's best relationships, something always brought her back to Carlos. Katie looked up at him with wide eyes, as if she noticed his handsome face for the first time.

His soft features from his caramel skin to his supple lips, to his prominent cheek bones, the way his dimples stood out whenever he smiled at her and those eyes. Those beautiful, innocent, lustful eyes that instantly made her putty in his hands at the loving gazes he made at her. All of her stress went away, just being alone with Carlos, she completely forgot about what had happened before, and all she cared about now, was this moment with Carlos.

How could one person just rid her of all the stress in the world with just one look or the slightest touch? She placed her forehead against his firm chest and held him closer, thinking why she felt the way she was feeling. It was amusing to her; no one in the world could make her feel this way. The whole world could be ending around her, but Carlos would make everything better by just placing his hand on her face, leaving her speechless beyond repair.

She started feeling guilt rise upon her as she danced more with him. She knew she's been ignoring him ever since she had been dating Kyle. It was a dumb thing to do, but she couldn't help but love Kyle; though all that changed, when she saw his true colors back at his apartment. She also realized how much her appearance and attitude had changed. Standing here with her best friend, made her realize that she had changed into a complete girly girl, caring only about her appearance and her attitude has also changed, by ignoring her friends and her responsibilities at home. She just wanted to take it all back, take all that time she'd spent with Kyle back. She vowed to herself that she would never let anyone change her, and she's not going to make that same mistake again and she vowed to never turn her back on Carlos ever again, because he was always there for her, even in her worst times.

But something in her heart always told her that Carlos would be more than a friend to her, and she was tired of ignoring it. She looked back up at him, meeting his gaze; he smiled down at her, that beautiful smile he always wears out.

"Carlos, do you hate me?" she asked quietly.

He furrowed his eyebrows and gave her a sweet smile. "Why would I hate you Katie?"

"Look at me Carlos, I look like the Jennifer's threw up on me, I've ignored you for seven months, and I almost destroyed our friendship, you must hate me?" she said her eyes filled with anger and hurt, that she ever let herself get this way.

Carlos held her close and hugged her, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I could never hate you Katie, no matter how much you fuck up, I will _always_ be there for you…" he slowly rocked his body with hers still moving to the music. "Look, your image might have changed, but I always know, that the real Katie Knight is always going to be there, and nothing can ever change that." He gave her a goofy smile.

Katie giggled at his attempt to make her feel better, she felt so grateful that Carlos was always going to be there for her. She scanned her tight dress and make-up in the mirror from across the room, still dancing with Carlos, smiling at how ridiculous she looked.

"I guess I really do look kind of pathetic, I mean, look at me, I look like such a girl." She laughed

Carlos chuckled softly, gently squeezing her hand and resting his chin on her head, both swaying to the rhythm of the music. "Well the make-up's a little much, and I have to admit, I miss the hoodies." He said smiling.

His smile grew wider as he looked down at her scanning, her thigh length, strapless black dress and three inch, matching black pumps. "Although, I do love that dress…"

She rolled her eyes and smiled up at him. "Oh do you?" She said giving him a questioning look.

"You l-look…. Really sexy…" he said, biting his lip in embarrassment.

She couldn't help but laugh, and punched the side of his arm. "You're _such_ an asshole." She smiled, settling her ear on his chest, hearing his heart beat quietly as the piano picked up, filling up every inch of the room.

He chuckled, bringing his hand from her lower back, all the way up to her neck, massaging the skin as they both looked back up at each other. He eyes flinched looking down at her lips and then into her eyes, their smiles fading away in all seriousness. She placed her hands around his neck, leaning in, placing one on his cheek, cupping it and went in to kiss him.

Carlos froze for a moment, not realizing what was happening, but quickly regained self-control and kissed Katie back passionately. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, as the feeling of shock that consumed their bodies, quickly turned into yearn. Katie gently compressed Carlos's face deepening the kiss, and broke apart, making a perceptible "pop" right as the song had ended.

They didn't speak, they didn't have to, the look in their eyes spoke a thousand words, and they knew that kiss had to have meant something. They both grinned lovingly at each other and they kissed once more, feeling as though nothing else existed in the world but the two of them, all their pain melted away in those seconds of pure bliss.

Once they broke apart; Carlos leaned over and rubbed his nose against hers, Katie blushing wildly at how that one look made her invoke all those feelings of love and sex.

Katie bit down on her lower lip, and looked intently into his dark brown eyes, debating whether or not to take things a bit further. A few minutes ago she was all for not having sex with Kyle because she felt it was too soon, and now after one kiss with Carlos, she wants him to drag her into the bedroom and sex her up? But the feeling of want and lust was too much for her fragile body to handle; she needed to have her way with Carlos _now_. She took his hand and led him over to the couch, tenderly pushing him down, as she climbed on top of him and began to suckle his neck.

Carlos was shocked at Katie's spontaneity, but more than welcoming at what she had in store for him. She maneuvered her hands all around Carlos's body, one slowly caressing his cheek as she sucked amorously on his neck, making him softly moan out with pleasure. He kept her hands on her lower back, steadily rubbing it in small circles, as she began to move her other hand around his half-hardened member.

He cursed under his breath, embarrassed at how turned on he was getting, but Katie found it rather attractive. She started palming his member, gently stroking it as he let out beautiful, pleasurable sighs, filling her ears with lustful moans. She sucked harder on Carlos's smooth neck, nipping and biting down from his pulse point, to his Adam's apple, hitting all of Carlos's sensitive spots, as she rubbed his throbbing member.

"_Fuck,_ Katie… where did this c-come from….." he managed to say, his full length throbbing beneath his jeans.

She smirked; she loved it when Carlos lost control, but removed her hand from his dick, placing it on the side of his thigh. She brought her mouth back to his and planted a long kiss on his trembling lips. She looked down at him; he raised his hand to touch her cheek, as she took a hold of it and smiled romantically down at Carlos, who emulated her gaze. She leaned her head down and whispered into his ear.

"Why don't you make sweet love to me?" she asked, smiling as she kissed his cheek.

Carlos's eye widened, he was in a state of shock, and he couldn't believe she wanted to do it with him, when he hadn't even done it himself, not to mention what went down with Kyle.

"Katie, I-I've never done this before…." He said, a little humiliated by his answer "I don't want your first time to be a terrible experience…."

She gently stroked the side of his face and bit her lip, grinning widely. "You don't know how happy that makes me…. We can be each other's first time….. And it won't be….. When I'm with you nothing can be a bad experience." She said winking at him, kissing his forehead.

Carlos blushed, giving her hand a kind squeeze. "But I-I don't have a…"

Just like clockwork, Katie opened the drawer to the coffee table, pulled out a condom, and handed it to him. Carlos opened his mouth in awe, how does she do that?

"How did you…." He asked, giving her a puzzled look.

"Please, what do you think Kendall and Jo do in this apartment when they're all alone?" she smiled, referring to Kendall's very open relationship with his girlfriend. She handed him the package.

He smirked up at her and kissed her back, tucking the condom in his pocket for later. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and straddled her thighs, leaning down to kiss him more intently. Carlos kept his hands steady, while Katie moved hers all the way down to the hem line of his shirt, slowly slipping it right over the Latino's head. Carlos's moaned into their kiss at the cool rush of air in the apartment, forcefully pushing his tongue into Katie's mouth.

Carlos fought a losing battle, as Katie's endeavored for dominance by hitting every crevices and sweet spot of Carlos's heated mouth. The amount of pain underneath Carlos's jeans was becoming unbearable, compelling him to aggressively rip off Katie's dress right over her head, leaving only her black thong, with matching lace bra.

He peeked at Katie's lovely body as she continued to kiss him; petite, but with curvy hips and wonderfully smooth, creamy skin that was barely covered by her lingerie. Carlos couldn't fathom the amount of sexual excitement that was going on in his head. Seeing his best friend in such a sexy way was just too much for the Latino… so much he was right about to jerk off right in front of her.

He moved his hands off her lower back and down to his pelvis, desperate for friction. He placed on hand on his aching member, as Katie skillfully maneuvered her lips from his lips all the way down to his collarbone. Katie smiled wickedly, seeing that Carlos couldn't take it, and didn't care if she saw him touch himself, which she found incredibly attractive. She grabbed his hands, yanking them away from his dick and placed them on his sides, pinning him down tightly as she sat up on his member, which poked at her inner thigh.

Carlos was shocked at her, he had never seen his best friend like this before; so passionate and hostile, just so eager for him to fill her up. She leaned down and kissed his ear lobe.

"Quit being so gentle…. You_ know_ you want to…" she whispered sexily and licked the shell of his ear.

That was it, Carlos took a hold of Katie's arms and turned her on her backside, as he lay on top of her. One swift step at a time, he hooked the bottom of her panties and flung them off as well as undoing her bra, throwing it behind the couch. He stopped himself and looked down at her. Every inch of her beautiful naked body under him was so intoxicating it almost scared him. He wanted so badly to make love to her, but was so afraid she wouldn't be satisfied and it would be a terrible experience for her and he also wouldn't want to harm her in any way.

"I don't want to hurt you…" Carlos said quietly, innocently looking down at her with wide brown eyes.

Katie looked down and marveled at his full length; maybe he did have a reason to stop her. Katie felt his member through her underwear and knew he had something going on, but had no idea Carlos was _**that**_ big. Carlos followed her eyes, catching her and felt his heart race, thinking that she was scared, which made him even more nervous. But he had to keep cool, or else they'd both end the night badly.

Carlos leaned over to kiss Katie, moving his body closer to hers, kissing her lips calmly, his tongue working in and out of her accepting mouth. He turned to her, both of their pelvis's facing each other. Now Katie was sore down there from all the anticipation, and Carlos was as uncomfortable and achy as he had ever been. Katie broke apart from him and looked into her best friend, now lover's eyes.

She smiled warmly at him, she knew he only meant well, but she also wanted him fucking her ruthlessly, making her scream his name for all of L.A. to hear. She cupped his cheek and kissed him sweetly.

"You won't Carlos…" she said quietly, unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them down his legs, letting him kick them off onto the floor.

"Just let me know…ok?" he asked half smiling as he kissed her nose.

"I will baby, I will…" she said pulling him in for another long kiss. Even though she wanted him inside her so badly, she couldn't help feeling a little nervous, because she knew it _was_ going to hurt at first.

He reached down into his jeans, that were on the floor and took out the condom. Carlos smiled at her ineptly, and looked up at her again. She was going to see him completely naked. He bit his lip a bit nervous and slowly slipped off his boxers, as Katie's eyes amplified at the site of his lower half. His hipbones cut perfectly to his hard member down below. Carlos opened the condom with his teeth, spitting out the discarded wrapper. He slowly and carefully fastened it on himself, as Katie looked with wide eyes, both laying there entirely bare.

She felt her body overwrought a bit, but Carlos looked at her with stunning, faultless deep brown eyes. Katie mimicked his warm gaze, she fell into him, for she knew that she could trust him and she knew she wasn't going to regret this _ever_. She had her legs closed, her eyes nervous yet wanting. Carlos came over to her and gently kissed her lips, his hand moving between her firm breasts, and down between her legs. He gently parted her long, slender legs, allowing her to be fully exposed. Carlos shot her a sexy smile, as his hand gently stroking between her legs, making her quiver in excitement. Carlos took a deep breath a smiled down at her, positioning himself between her legs. He gently arched her leg up to a bent position, keeping a firm grip on her smooth thigh. She put her arms around Carlos, holding onto his gorgeous, muscular shoulders, as he held onto her. Katie felt a pang of both wonder and anxiousness, but smiled at him and reached up to peck kiss his lips.

"Just tell me when you're ready," he whispered lovingly, trying to keep his nerves down.

She looked deep into Carlos's eyes and nodded, bracing herself for the pain she knew was going to come. Katie softly rubbed the back of Carlos's neck gently and anxiously, her arms beginning to shake the slightest bit and softly kissed his lips. Carlos pushed her thighs out a bit more, allowing more room for him to enter.

Carlos slowly shifted his hips forward, just hardly laying inside her, but made Katie tense up at the smallest bit of contact from his lower half to hers.

He could tell she wanted him, but she was just frightened. He kissed her forehead and instantly felt her body relax under him. Carlos moved his lips to hers capturing her lips within his, affectionately kissing her as he severely thrust into her all the way. Katie trembled a bit, breaking her kiss with Carlos out of pain, squeezing his biceps and biting down on his shoulder in anguish.

"Katie… you ok?" Carlos asked her softly and worried, Katie bit her lip, obviously still in pain, a tear escaping from the corner of her big brown eyes. She knew it was going to hurt, but didn't know it was going to be_**that**_ bad. Katie never felt pain like this in her entire seventeen years of living, and she knew she was most likely bleeding down there, which made it harder for her to answer him. Carlos's blood ran cold and felt his nerves over-power him again, afraid that he thrust too hard and hurt her.

"Katie?" he asked quietly, a tear escaping from his eyes. Katie looked up at him and nodded with tantalizing brown eyes, she smiled a little as the pain began to decrease. On another note Carlos's angelic mind was buzzing with bliss and excitement, he couldn't even comprehend how good it felt to be inside her, it was just amazing.

"I'm f-fine…. More that fine…..You can move, if you want" she said softly, massaging his toned, caramel back. He leaned down and kissed her kindly, flicking his tongue at her lips, asking for entrance, which Katie obliged to naturally.

He slowly eased out of her halfway, and then powerfully thrust back into her, Katie tightening her grasp on Carlos, still feeling a bit shaky as he went towards her ear.

"Tell me if you want me to stop…. I'm yours baby… whatever you want," Carlos told her delicately, kissing her ear softly, his arms shuddering a little.

"Please don't stop Carlos… I-I want you…" Katie started softly, her nose on his smooth neck.

"What is it Katie?" he asked with concern, looking down at her innocently.

"I-I want you so _fucking_ me so hard… _fuck_ Carlos I wanna _**scream**_ your name until I lose my voice…" she growled biting down on his neck, couldn't take him being still for one second.

"Katherine Knight!" Carlos said in shock, yet was so turned on by her dirty mouth, he did what he was told. "You're so hot babe… whatever you want," he brought her lips back to his, once again pushing his tongue in to collide with hers.

Carlos began to pick up his pace, creating a rhythmic pattern with his hips as Katie's body jumped a bit under him. The pain was still there, after a few thrusts, but Katie only paid attention to the amount of intense pleasure that was forming.

"You're _**so**_ gorgeous, Katie," Carlos muttered between hard and heavy pants, sweat beading on his forehead, neck, and shoulders as well as it did on Katie as her legs secured around his hips, fastening him tightly as he thrust harder into her. His hand moved to her tight breasts, which he grazed gently.

"You're…Ngn…so..sexy, baby…." Carlos choked out, as he thrust his hips harder, loving the feeling of Katie's firm and hot body around him.

Katie _adored_ having Carlos sweet talk her. She of course have had her past boyfriends tell her all this, but wasn't _nearly_ as touching and amazing as it came from the mouth of her best friend/ the first person she ever had sex with. She wanted him forever, nothing could _ever_ make this moment here less than incredible.

"_Harder, baby…"_ Katie cried out, lacing her fingers through his sweaty hair, letting their lower halves take over as they rocked together in sync. She was totally captured in his slick body; sweat dripping off making his muscles glisten in the sunlight that peeked through the closed curtains.

Carlos followed, going harder and rougher as her body began to tense up, the feeling of it getting tighter only magnifying both their contentment. His arms began to shake, his brow furrowed as he tried his best to please Katie.

"_Ngh, Carlos… ughhh…._ baby, I'm _so_close," Katie groaned loudly, eyes closed as Carlos sucked hard, harshly biting down on her neck. He nuzzled his head in her neck, giving everything he had to her to make her come, as he himself was so close.

"_**Fuck,**_baby_…."_ Katie moaned out, her voice straining as Carlos thrust into her wildly, losing his calm, mild manner as he felt Katie's body close around him, as she crushed her lips onto his shoulder and let out a powerful, stimulating groan. "_**Carlos, Garcia**_…."

Katie screamed Carlos's name, hitting an extreme orgasm, as that did it for him, impressively coming inside her, his body shaking a bit as he rode the wonderful orgasm out, with slower, softer pushes as Katie's heart beat started to return to its original state. Carlos fell on top of his lover, his entire body exhausted and yearning even in the afterglow of his perfect first time with the perfect girl. Both lovers panted greatly, a wide grin beginning to form on Carlos's face, the apartment seemed warmer, even with the air-conditioner on full blast. He dislodged his member from her and positioned himself to lie on top of her, keeping his body still close to hers. He discarded his wet condom in the trash bin near him and shimmied back into his boxer briefs, as Katie did with her underwear.

Carlos looked up at Katie's beautiful face, sheen of sweat glowing on her forehead as they smiled up at each other. Katie cleared her throat, a little sore from her loud moans and outbursts.

"That was _amazing_….. I didn't know you could scream that loud," Carlos spoke softly, biting back the urge to laugh, breaking the passionate moment they had earlier.

Katie smiled as her face turned a slight shade of red, she hit his arm and chuckled. "You asshole… we were having a moment….. and you just had to," she said separating each phrase with a small slap on Carlos's arm.

They both laughed, Carlos leaned down and kissed her one last time, a kiss that still never ceased to amaze him. The look on Katie's face was enough for the Latino to know that her night had been just as amazing and wonderful as his.

"I love you Katie," Carlos smiled down at her, gently massaging her thigh.

"I love you too Carlos," and this time, she knew it was real.

**Hoped you guys like it :D this one took me a LONG time to write (mostly because I've been putting it off) I'll try my best to update more frequently**

**Love always, **

**Steph :)**


	5. Rock you like a hurricane

**Another Carlos and Katie story for you, sorry I haven't been updating as frequently ;) and yes it is M rated for smuttiness ;) Review? **

"Carlos, how _dare_ you make a fool out of me back there!" yelled a very aggravated Katie Knight as her boyfriend Carlos Garcia followed her into the apartment they shared.

Carlos continued to laugh as his girlfriend shut the door behind him. Katie made her way to the middle of the apartment and placed her hands on her hips, tapping her foot as she shot Carlos a very condescending look. After a few more laughing fits, Carlos calmed down a bit and looked at her while he still grinned very abruptly.

"Oh Katie would you relax, my parents didn't see a thing," Carlos said, walking closer to his girlfriend and took her hand in his, rubbing it softly.

"How do you know they didn't see anything, they kept looking back at us every time I… made a sound." Katie grumbled, retracting her hand away from her boyfriend's.

"As far as I'm concerned, they probably thought I had my hand on your knee," he said, trying to reassure her.

The two eight-teen year olds have been dating almost six months, and they thought it was about time they meet each others parents. Of course Carlos has met Katie's mom, given the fact they live together along with his three best friends, one of them being Katie's older brother Kendall. After getting the approval of both Mrs. Knight and Kendall, who stood in as the father figure, since their father had passed away a couple of years ago, the only thing left to do was meet Carlos's parents. Carlos didn't want Katie to meet them, only because they were so picky about the girls he wanted to date. They flew out to California for a few days just to meet their son's new girlfriend and were ready to give him the dissatisfaction. But Katie seemed different in their eyes, she wasn't a tramp, a bimbo or trashy at all. They adored her and gave their son the parental approval for the two of them to date.

But the whole time during dinner, Carlos had routinely tried to sneak his hand up Katie's skirt. The two of them hadn't officially had sex yet, but found other ways to pleasure themselves such as a hand job, or orally. Every time his parents looked away, his hand would be trailing up Katie's skirt and slowly start to massage her center. She begged him to stop, but he wouldn't listen and teased her some more with dirty phrases, telling her what he wished to do with her when they got home. The poor girl tried her best to keep quiet and let out an occasional sexual grunt, that made his parents look back to see what the two of them were doing. But they didn't catch on and just made like they were playing footies under the table.

"I don't care, I definitely don't want your mom to think I'm some sort of whore," she pouted, as she hung her head crossing her arms.

The Latino chuckled and moved his face closer to hers; placing two fingers on her chin, bringing it up so they could look directly into each other's equally dark brown eyes.

"She doesn't think you're a whore Katie, she loves you, you don't have to worry," he said sweetly, leaning down to peck her lips.

Katie slowly started to smile against her boyfriends mouth and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed his on her tiny hips. How is it, with one simple kiss Carlos was able to make Katie disregard everything and fall into his charming ways? It had to be his amazing smile, a smile brighter than the sun and more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. They broke apart and smiled at each other, but Katie furrowed her eyebrows and slowly pushed him back, remembering she was mad at him for making her look like a fool at dinner.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one being tortured the whole two hours we were out," she glared at him.

"Hey is it my fault that I'm just so damn sexy?" he smirked putting his hands to his chest, enjoying the fact he had so much control over her.

Katie rolled her eyes and shook her head at her boyfriend's cockiness. "You're such an asshole,"

"Mmm but an asshole that can turn his sweet innocent girlfriend into a hot mess," he smiled contemptuously.

Katie took a deep breath and placed her hands on her hips. He was right, he did have that kind of sexual power over her, even with the smallest glance, he can make Katie putty in his hands. As she stood there, suddenly a great idea came into her brilliant mind. She looked around the room; no one was home and probably wasn't going to be home until very late at night, perfect. Katie smirked and laughed under her breath, as the idea came together in her head. She knew _exactly_how to make Carlos eat his words.

"I bet if it were me torturing you like that, I could make you give in, and make you apologize for doing what you did to me earlier," she said assertively, narrowing her eyes at him.

Carlos crossed his arms and shook his head with a self-assured smile on his face. "Yeah right, Katherine I'm like an impenetrable wall, I bet I could take it!"

Katie raised her eyebrows and shot Carlos a wicked smile, leaving him a little confused by her expression. She took her boyfriends hand and led him to her room. She turned on the lights as she opened the door to her room, pulling Carlos into it, and shut it behind them. Carlos looked around the familiar bedroom, the walls were dark purple, and her bed had a light blue comforter along with a white carpet.

She went through her supply drawers as Carlos stood there awkwardly as he watched her fumble around with all the useless junk she kept in her desk until she found what she was looking for. She took out a pair of hand cuffs and gray duck tape and placed them on her desk. Carlos looked at the things she had out and felt a little uneasy with what Katie was doing.

"Katie, what are those for?" he asked, pointing to the hand cuffs and duck tape, feeling a knot in his stomach, cursing himself for taunting her they way he did before.

The petite girl kicked off her heels and shot him a satisfied glance; she was making him fear her.

"Oh, just be patient you'll see…" she said her voice low and quiet as she swung out a chair from the side of her bed and placed it in front of him. "Come sit," she patted the chair, urging him to come over.

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows and obeyed. He slowly made his way towards the chair and sat down feeling sweat bead up on his back as if it were an electric chair ready to finish him.

"Ok now we're just going to strap you in like so…." She said, taking the hand cuffs and both of his hands, wrapping his them around, behind the chair and cuffed his wrists together.

Carlos snapped his hands in opposite directions, trying to free himself and tried to get up but was strapped in to tight to even move. He looked up at his girlfriend who had an evil look on her face as she held the duck tape in her hand.

"Katie, I don't know what you're doing but you better cut it out before I-"

"And we can't forget your feet…" she said cutting him off, with a playful grin on her face.

She took one foot in her hand and placed it against one leg of the chair, sealing it tightly with duck tape, doing the same with the other. Carlos sat there, like a caged animal he was glued to the chair and had no way of getting out. He immediately regretted playing around with Katie, he knew once he got her going, she wouldn't stop until she had things her way. Katie stood in front of him, with a lighthearted smirk, cocking her eyebrow at her boyfriend and shook her head as he tried to get out of the hand cuffs.

"Keep struggling, you're not getting out!" crossing her arms across her chest, snickering.

Carlos sighed and stopped moving and sat back, he wasn't afraid of Katie, what was the worst she could do to him? He looked up at her and bit his lower lip awkwardly, his smile peeking through a little.

"Alright, do what you want, I can take it!" he chuckled boldly, determined to prove to Katie that he could take anything she had planned for him.

Katie smiled at him and raised her eyebrows, scanning her boyfriend, a smile creeping up on his face. He looked so cute when he was so helpless. Slowly, step by step made her way towards Carlos and stopped until her foot touched his, cocking her head to the right and thought of how she could start this, while Carlos looked up at her with a teasing smile.

"You know you're going to regret this right?" she said crossing her arms, smirking down at him.

"Maybe I will maybe I won't," he said in a mocking tone, he wasn't scared of her.

Katie raised her eyebrows and scoffed, oh he was going to regret it alright. She lowered herself onto his lap as she swung her leg over, straddling him, her center directly over his crotch. His mouth hung slightly open, seeing as though Katie had never done something like this before, regardless, he thought it was incredibly sexy. He admired this dominant side of her and this game she was playing with him that it was turning him on more and more by the second.

He smiled affectionately at her, as she swung her long, light brown hair over her shoulder leaning in to rip off his shirt over his head. She sat back on his member and bit her lip, her smile shinning through as she gazed at her boyfriend's gorgeous caramel body. She leaned forward, her boobs visible for a second in Carlos's eyes as he smiled widely at how beautiful she was. She cocked her head to the right and leaned her lips down and slowly started to pepper his neck with small kisses.

Carlos fought the urge to moan and replaced them with deep breaths, his neck was one of his most sensitive areas. She felt him tense up underneath him and smiled into his neck as she began to suck on it, her tongue roaming freely as she nipped at the tight skin. Carlos began tapping his foot and bit his lower lip white, trying his best not to make a sound, he couldn't let Katie win. Katie could feel his urgency to moan and chuckled as she raised her head up to his ear.

"Can't handle it Garcia?" she whispered, kissing the side of his head repeatedly.

"No.I'.." he said clenched his teeth, determined not to let lust get the better of him.

She snickered as she slowly slid her shirt off, letting her breasts dangle in front of him tauntingly. Carlos took one look at her wonderful body and bit his lip as he sighed loudly. She sat back on him and smiled as she placed her hands on his toned chest, slowly tracing it all the way down to his crotch and back up again. She leaned down back to his ear, keeping one hand on his member.

"You're _**so**_ gorgeous _Carlos_," she said as her hands danced on top of Carlos's crotch. "_Mmmmm_ I just want you _so_ bad," she moaned lustfully as she hand began to palm his groin slowly as she continued to suckle his neck.

Carlos bit back his tongue and started to breathe heavily as he felt his member getting harder by the second as Katie slowly began to trace it out.

"Don't do this…" he growled, as Katie became quicker with her movements, making his erection come to life. "Don't start what you can't finish…"

After she got comfortable with her hand, she slowly started to raise it up on to his shoulder. Carlos took a sigh of relief while Katie chuckled under her breath; she wasn't through with him just yet.

"Still think I can't get you to give in to me?" she asked raising one eyebrow, looking down at his noticeable erection.

Carlos cursed under his breath for letting himself get so turned on. "Is that all you got?" he smirked.

Katie shot him a mischievous look and shook her head. Even though she was getting pretty turned on herself, she wasn't going to let her plan backfire on her. She began to swivel her hips, her center directly on his member causing Carlos to arch up, as he bucked up at her. She held his hips down as the boy panted as he groaned aloud, he couldn't take it anymore, but he want going to let her win that easy.

"C'mon baby… _Ngn_…is that the… _best_ you could do," he groaned, trying not to buck his hips up again, but was too achy down there to even remember what he was supposed to be doing.

Katie laughed softly and maniacally under her breath and then gently began to ride her boyfriend. Carlos tried to stay as unresponsive, and calm as he could but Katie's movements were too erotic for him to handle.

"Oh baby, you're _so_ _**big**_," she moaned, low and quietly into his ear as her hips began to navigate skillfully on his large member.

"_**Fuck**_….you, Katherine!" he growled, as his breathing became more uneven, sweat starting to slick up every inch of his body.

"Oh my God…. I _need_ you Carlos…" she moaned mockingly, licking the shell of his ear pressing her hands on his chest as she bucked up and down on him.

Carlos felt his release coming soon. He bit his lip as Katie began to sweat a bit, her legs spreading wider at his sides. Carlos panted heavily and couldn't take it anymore. Carlos let out the loudest, longest, most satisfying moan Katie had ever heard him do in her life.

"Alright, alright…. I'm sorry, Katie I'm sorry…. You _**win**_!" he begged miserably, his heart rate speeding up rapidly. Katie smirked, knowing that the boy finally knew who was in control.

"And what are you sorry for?" she asked softly, as she nuzzled her head into his neck, kissing it profoundly.

Carlos let out a loud exasperated groan. "I'm sorry for making a fool out of you at dinner, I'm sorry I tortured you for two hours in a public place and I'm sorry for ever doubting you in the first place…." He cried wretchedly, in between breaths as he tried once again to break out of his confines.

"And what else," she taunted, squeezing his member.

"Ngn… You're a sex Goddess," he cried for mercy, fighting back the urge to come, struggling to break free with all his strength but miserably failing. He wanted nothing more than to break free and throw her onto the bed and fuck her brutally.

Katie raised her eyebrows and chuckled down at him, she didn't expect that to come out of his mouth, she's probably tortured him enough at this point

Katie raised her head up eye level to meet with Carlos's and smiled at him. "Have you learned your lesson?" she questioned with a raise of her eyebrow.

Carlos nodded rapidly, his further moans getting caught in his throat, feeling so much pain in his lower half. She smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"Ok, I guess you earned this…" she grinned biting her lip as she steered herself off his lap and down on her knees.

Carlos looked at her questionably, but then realized what she was about to do and felt so relieved. She placed herself in between his legs and unbuttoned his jeans, bringing them down to his ankles. She motioned herself further forward and marveled at his size, though she had seen it several times before, she was still amazed at how big he was. She carefully placed one hand around his length and closed her eyes, as Carlos pleasurably shivered at the warm contact of her mouth and in the matter of seconds, Katie had swallowed him entirely. Katie smiled as she sucked, feeling so familiar and comfortable with what she was doing.

"Oh _God_, Katie" he muttered, leaning his head back.

Feeling more confident, she took him more down into her throat. Katie's mouth was so wet and warm, not to mention skilled, something that Carlos was so thankful for. Katie slid her mouth back a little and slowly began to lick a slow line up his shaft, stroking him with her tongue lightly, making Carlos tingle with delight as he writhed under her.

"Fuck_….__**Katie**__" _he moaned out loudly and unashamed.

She flicked her tongue against the head, causing Carlos to reluctantly give a small buck into her mouth as much as he could, considering the fact he was still tied down. She slowly began to bob her head up and down, Carlos wanting nothing more than to keep this pattern alive being that Katie's crafty tongue was too much for him.

"I-I'm gonna…" he grunted, his eyes shutting tight, but before he could even say anything, he felt himself quickly, and powerfully came into Katie's mouth.

Without a problem she swallowed it clean as he still tried desperately to buck into her mouth, letting his head fall back behind the chair. He took deep slow breaths; sweat dripping everywhere on his bare body, giving it a nice sheen as she slid her lips off his limp member, Carlos's face completely flushed. She walked herself back onto his lap and kissed him deeply, him being able to taste his release on her lips.

"Now, tell me that I'm smart, pretty and I can pleasure you just as much as you can to me!" she said sweetly, placing her hands on his chest, fingers roaming around.

Carlos smiled at her lovingly and chuckled. "Baby, you are the smartest, hottest, _sexiest_ girl in the entire _universe_ and you rock me like a hurricane," he winked.

She smiled and leaned down to give him a long kiss on the lips. He kissed her back passionately, letting his tongue flick against her mouth, asking for entrance, which of course she gratified to. Their tongues each explored each other's mouths, mapping out every crevice, Carlos still being able to taste his cum in her mouth, reminding him of how incredible she really is. She cradled his head and made out with him more, being thankful that he was just as stubborn as she was.

**Hoped you guys like it :D I'll try to update this as much as I can! Check out my other stories!**

**Xoxo Steph**


End file.
